darnafandomcom-20200214-history
Narda Arcanghel (TV3)
Narda is played by Marian Rivera in Darna (2009 TV series). Narda is the true identity of the second/current Darna. was the blessed child gifted to a sterile couple at the skirts of the hills where Kobra lay. The Keeper of the Stone gifts the mother the stone (Bato) and tells her to let the child wear the necklace (where the stone was) once she's born. the couple names her Narda (an inscription on the stone). After her parents are killed in a conflict with Kobra, she is orphaned and wanders the streets, even captured by a crime syndicate. Later on however, she manages to be found by an orphanage where she meets Eduardo and Valentina. The three become best friends. The two friends however, do not know of Valentina's secret. However, Eduardo is adopted by top scientist Dr. Danilo Morgan. Years later Narda and Valentina are still at the hospice, caring for the newer orphans. Eduardo returns. Narda is contacted by the Keeper to take on her duty as Darna. She refuses, being depressed, witnessing the wedding of the man she loves and her best friend. Soon after, the four villainesses Darna defeated years earlier emerge and attack the town. In the attack, Narda loses Valentina to a chasm and gets captured by the Hawk Woman. When the Hawk drops her, she breaks her leg and loses her ability to walk. Realizing how selfish she has been, she agrees to take on the mantle of Darna. Marvelling at herself in her Darna form, the Keeper instructs her to try to get back the powers of the stone, some of which had been stolen by the villainesses. She also vows never to love again, as it is both a hindrance and a danger in her mission. When the Roma reappears, Darna is at the ready, managing to split her in half, saving Roma. Triumphant at her first mission as Darna, Narda later accompanies both Aleli and Ms. Perfecta to Father Mateo's church, where learns, to her shock, that Impakta's mortal twin, Roma, now resides. Initially wary of Roma, Narda later learns that the girl is nothing like her demonic sister. However Impy, her demon twin/half discovers it needs to sustain its life by using other hosts. As Darna, Narda defeats her at every turn. When Impy uses the orphan Ding as a host, Darna saves him, and, as Narda, brings him to the orphanage. Then, Narda (as Darna) gets shot by a terrorist named Shiro. Darna turned back to Narda in a secret place and she still had the wound as Narda. She was taken to the hospital. Eduardo came to her telling her that Valentina is still alive. Valentina reunites with Narda. Narda was released shortly after. Then, Narda finds out that Valentina pretended that she was Narda and told the truth about Narda's friend, Roma to Gabriel. The real Narda went to Eduardo's house and she and Valentina fight. Valentina was about to kill an unconscious Narda with her snakes but Eduardo came and Narda wakes up. Days later, Narda went with Loleng to a friend. When Narda introduces her name to the woman, she remembers that Narda has the same name as the daughter of Alicia. She tells Narda that Alicia's whereabouts are unknown but she tells Narda that Alicia gave a necklace to Narda when she was born. Narda now feels the need to for her real mother. Realizing Narda is still in the way of her relationship with Eduardo, Valentina orders a snake to bite her and poison her in the process. A hermit reveals that only a snake's twin can cure her. The hermit recognizes Valentina as a snake person. Valentina doesn't let Narda die, however she makes herself appear as a miracle-worker, asking for Eduardo's love in payment for Narda's life. After breakup, there was the hope of one day resume, but attacked by Serpina (Anaconda) put everything to lose. Narda and Alicia are now met. It gives Alicia proves that she is the real mother.Narda will live with her mother Alicia Del Sol and out of orphanage. In 2010, Narda (Darna) will leave the capital to Saint Martin de Manila (Fillipino) with mother, Alicia Del Sol in the final chapter of Darna. FIM Trivia * Narda's last name was given when Dr. Morgan's assistant, Apollo, was thumbing through hospital files and searching for Darna's alter-ego. * Episodes 81 to 83 shows Narda's portrayer, Marian Rivera, acting as both Protagonist and Antagonist at the same time due to Linta masquerading herself in Narda's form to infiltrate the Hospicio. A similar scenario can be seen in Marian's previous telefantasya, Dyesebel (where she also played the titular cchracter), where her rival, Berbola (played by Michelle Madrigal) used a magical pearl to mimic Dyesebel's body to try to steal the latter's soul mate, Fredo (played by Dingdong Dantes). It is interesting to note that Robert Villar also took part of the scene as "Buboy", Dyesebel's sidekick, which mirrors his current role as Carding, Darna's/Narda's confidante Category:GMA TV Series 2 (2009) Category:Characters in Darna (2009 TV series)